


复仇者的Ins

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Instagram, Social Media
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者很高兴看到Steve开了他的Instagram账号，其他人当然也就有样学样了。<br/>用照片讲出来的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve起了头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [InstaAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692172) by [eden22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22). 



> Thanks for eden22's lovely ins, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans! Love her!
> 
> 谢谢eden22可爱的ins账号，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Photo Credit: [Jeff Dobbins](https://www.walksofnewyork.com/blog/brooklyn-heights-brooklyn)

Photo Credit:[ James Bingaman](http://jamesbingaman.wordpress.com)

Image Credit: [Krzysztof Lukasiewicz](http://www.chrisscheall.com/krzysztof-lukasiewicz-just-some-pencil-drawings-that-rule-all/)

*墙上的字是“政治与道德无关”


	2. Clint把它升级了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint非常擅于社交网络，当然这是他自己说的。  
> ......Fury也许会把他干掉，Natasha可能也有这个想法。

* Natasha的俄语：不，你他妈的才没有

 

 


	3. Sam只是一个普通人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam其实很早以前就有Instagram账号了，只是它最近才变得刺激起来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam非常酷。他有一个大家庭。他喜欢做饭，尤其喜欢做东西给别人吃（他的妈妈教会了他这个）。


	4. Natasha没有时间听你的废话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint一刻不停地骚扰Natasha，直到她也开了instagram账号。

*wotd(weapon of the day)

*我就把你那该死的狗偷过来，把你的房子一把火烧了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanova喜欢枪，蹩脚的笑话，她还喜欢嘲笑她的队友们（特别是Tony和Clint）。


	5. Fury也不是什么都没有

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Fury真的没时间搞这一套。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury开instagram账号的唯一原因是因为他需要盯着他的特工们......并且在他们像他妈的白痴小朋友一样把该死的行动地点拍照放上社交平台，威胁到任务的完成时狠狠地训斥他们。


	6. Tony热爱社交媒体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们在骗谁呢，Tony Stark不把注意力引到自己身上怎么可能罢休？

*Tony给Natasha对Pepper的“调戏”回复都是全大写XD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha真的很喜欢调戏Pepper。每当她这么做的时候，Tony就会发出最最好笑的尖叫声（再说了，Pepper是真的非常火辣）。
> 
> 这显然只是Tony在instagram上的一小部分照片。他po了很多照片，大部分都是他的自拍。


	7. Bruce就是随便玩玩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce对instagram显然不如他的其中一位，不具名的队友要上心。

*海报上的文字：

“当你享受这片美景的时候，很难控制自己不去希望它能够继续这样美丽下去。

——Sarah Hart 攀岩爱好者”

“令人印象深刻的生态恢复 不确定的未来”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者表示上面几张活动的倡议都是取自于Mark Ruffalo的汤，他和Bruce应该能相处融洽。


	8. THOR非常喜欢这个叫INSTAGRAM的东西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然还是没有完全搞明白它是怎么玩的，但Thor觉得它是一个最好玩的消遣。

*Thor所有的文字都是全大写XD

 


	9. 资产

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监视和记录。


End file.
